Sonic Mega Mix
by Roob-Tube
Summary: Sonic must team up with his childhood friend Sally and her team of heroes to save the city and maybe the world! Contains Action, Romance, Comedy, and Mystery


Pilot

Their backs were against the wall. They couldn't escape the latest mechanical concoction of Dr Robotnik. Or as Sonic and his friends called him, Dr Eggman. "There's no escape hedgehog! This time I have you!" gloated the mad genius. Tails looked at his good friend, Sonic the hero, and Sonic just grinned. "I hope you have a good idea in that thick head of yours" Tails said getting closer to the wall. "Just watch and see….and hold onto your panties!" Sonic quipped as he jumped back and off the wall and into a roundhouse kick. He hit the robot back far enough so that he and tails had breathing room. "Damn you!" Eggman yelled as Sonic began a quick combo on the robot. Tails then flew across the room with a flying kick to the robots chest destroying it. "Nice one!" Sonic complimented. Tails smiled at his friend then looked at Eggman who was fleeing the destroyed robot. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME RODENT! AND YOUR CROSS DRESSING FOX BOY TOY TOO!" Egghead yelled as he blew up the ceiling to the room they were fighting in and flew away. "HEY! He's not my boy toy!" Sonic yelled back. Tails laughed as he brushed off dirt from his shirt and short shorts. "Is-Is it ok to come out?" said a timid and scared voice. "Sure is Mr Mayor. Everything's fine now." Sonic said smiling. Soon an Owl came out of a giant vase and ran to Sonic to shake his hand. "Thank you lad! You've done it again! This is the 5supth/sup time this week and it's only Wednesday" Said the Mayor. "You're welcome. You should really up your security and all that stuff." Sonic said as he shook the Mayor's hand. "Tails could help you." He added. Tails smiled and said with an annoyed voice "sure id love to help!" "Thank you thank you thank you! Both of you!" the Mayor said crying.

After many compliments and thanks the two left the Mayor's office. They decided to stay in the city for awhile. Suncoast City was a cool place to hang out. If you didn't want the hustle and bustle of the city you could go to the beach, or if you did want to go into the city there's a variety of restaurants and stores to go into. Tails' favorite thing to do in the city is sexy clothes shopping. Sonic always agreed although he hates it when they go. The both of them entered a store. Sexy clothing was everywhere and the store even had a wall of sex novelties. Sonic looked at the wall and started laughing to himself. The customers around him looked at him but he didn't mind and shrugged them off. "Im going to try these on, wait here" Tails commanded Sonic. Sonic hated this part. Tails took forever tying on different combinations of clothes. Sonic found a seat to sit on and he started his wait. "Sonic?! Is that you?!" said a familiar voice. "Oh no….not here." Sonic said looking around for the source of the voice. "I didn't know the hero of the city liked to look at skimpy outfits." Said the voice again. It was Sonic's childhood friend Sally Acorn. They hadn't seen each other for years. Not since she moved out of state to the west side. "Sally? Little Sally Acorn?" Sonic replied with a huge smile on his face. He got up and hugged her. She hugged back. "I believe we were the same size when we last saw each other." Sally said with a grin. Sonic grinned back "Oh really? Well not anymore" He said as he patted her head. "What are you doing in the city? I thought you moved to Long Horn." Sonic said as they both sat down. "I did but now that I'm old enough to live on my own I decided to come back." Sally answered. Sonic was amazed at how Sally came out through puberty. Lets not get ahead of ourselves Sonic thought. "Well im glad you're back…now…what the hell are you doing here?" Sonic said with a big grin. Sally blushed and started to stutter. "I…uh….you see…." She couldn't think of any response to give. "I have a boyfriend….His name is Antoine." Sally said truthfully. Sonic smiled "Good to hear!" he said. 'No it's not. You used to have a kiddy crush on this girl!' Sonic's mind started to panic. "Thank you" she replied smiling. The two of them were silent for awhile and then Sally confessed "Actually I knew you were going to be here. We've been watching you. Me and my friends. You inspired them and me to start being heroes so that's what we were back in Long Horn…..but we came to see if you wanted to join us." Sonic looked at her surprised. He didn't know he had influence on people. Especially Sally. He smiled and then closed his eyes. A team? Maybe he could be their leader. Maybe he could win Sally over. "I'll think about it over with my partner." Sonic replied. "Tails, that's right. He can join too. We need as much help as we can get." Sally said. "Help? For what?" Sonic asked. "Ill tell you when you meet the others." Sal answered. "Fair enough…Let's meet at my place in an hour. Assuming you know where I live." Sonic said. Sally nodded. "Alright. I'll go tell the others then." Sally said as she got up and started walking away. "See you soon" She said winking at Sonic and then walked away. Sonic starred at her ass the whole time she walked away. "Booty game too real" said Tails. Sonic jumped, scared. Tails had crept up on him. "Haha. Usually you're on your toes and notice me but when she's around you seem distracted." Tails said grinning. "Shut up and pay for your stupid clothes….we're meeting people at my place in an hour." Sonic said annoyed. Tails smiled and clapped his hands. "WOO! I get to actually use my new clothes around people!" He said as he went to the register to pay.


End file.
